Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer processors and more specifically to circuitry for handling power control and interrupts.
Description of the Related Art
Some processor instruction set architectures (ISAs) specify a wait for interrupt (WFI) instruction. A WFI instruction may be thought of as a “hint” to the processor that there is no work that needs to be done at the current time. Thus, based on a WFI instruction, the processor may suspend execution of instructions until an interrupt or debug event occurs. The clock or power provided to the processor may be gated externally based on a WFI instruction, e.g., in order to further reduce power construction while the processor does not have work to do. However, unexpected results may occur if an interrupt is received in close proximity to power or a clock being removed from the processor based on a WFI instruction.